


Inveigle - Horny

by cutsycat



Series: Dictionary.Com Word of the Day Drabbles [1482]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-09
Updated: 2019-12-09
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:48:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21733261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutsycat/pseuds/cutsycat
Summary: Tony convinces Gibbs to wear an ugly sweater for the contest. The reaction is even better than he could have hoped for.
Relationships: Anthony DiNozzo/Jethro Gibbs
Series: Dictionary.Com Word of the Day Drabbles [1482]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/444514
Comments: 10
Kudos: 41
Collections: Cutsycat's NCIS Happy Holidy LJ Challenge 2019





	Inveigle - Horny

**Author's Note:**

> Another dictionary.com word of the day drabble. This time from 05/22/2003 for the word [inveigle](http://www.dictionary.com/wordoftheday/2003/05/22/inveigle).
> 
> inveigle[ in-vey-guhl, -vee- ]  
> verb (used with object), in·vei·gled, in·vei·gling.  
> to entice, lure, or ensnare by flattery or artful talk or inducements (usually followed by into):  
> to inveigle a person into playing bridge.  
> to acquire, win, or obtain by beguiling talk or methods (usually followed by from or away):  
> to inveigle a theater pass from a person.
> 
> This is for Day 9: Holiday Attire (Sweaters, Black Tie, etc) of the [Happy Holiday Challenge on lj](https://ncis-discuss.livejournal.com/232579.html).

McGee coughed as he entered the bullpen. He knew that Abby had planned an ugly sweater competition, but he’d never imagined anything like this. “What is Gibbs wearing?”

“I’m right here, you know?”

“Sorry, boss, but really. What are you wearing?”

Gibbs shot McGee a disappointed look. “I’m pretty sure that’s self-evident. Do you need to go back through FLETC?”

“No, boss. Of course not. I can see you’re wearing a horny sweater.” The fact that those words were coming out of his mouth, however, was just a sign of how wrong things were. 

Gibbs glared at everyone, but his stare lingered on Tony. Tony returned it with a cheerful smile as if he had no concerns in the world. When Gibbs finally returned his attention to his paperwork, Kate whispered to McGee. “It’s weird, right?”

“I can still hear you,” Gibbs intoned darkly.

“You know, Gibbs. What I don’t understand is why you’re wearing that? Isn’t it in violation of the HR policy?”

“You going to report me, Kate?”

“No, of course not.”

“Then shut up and get back to work.”

Kate and McGee exchanged concerned glances. 

“If you don’t have enough work to do, I’ll be happy to find you more work,” Gibbs barked.

Both Kate and McGee quickly returned their attention to their computers. Inwardly, Tony was smirking. He was too smart to outwardly smirk as Gibbs would definitely unleash his wrath on Tony if he did. 

This was going even better than he’d expected. He couldn’t wait for the actual ugly sweater contest. Abby’s head was going to explode if Kate and McGee didn’t warn her. 

When he’d inveigled Gibbs to wear the blue sweater with a deer and antlers and the word horny on it, he could never have imagined the reaction from Kate and McGee. It was priceless. Gibbs wasn’t even wearing the blue cap with antlers and the word horny on it, yet, but he’d promised to do so for the actual ugly sweater contest. 

Everyone gathered downstairs in the gym around lunch time as it was one of the few spaces that could hold most of the agents in the building at the same time. Tony couldn’t keep the smile off his face as person after person stopped and stared at Gibbs after catching a glimpse of his sweater or hat out of the corner of their eyes. Gibbs was getting pissier by the minute and Tony knew that there would be payback coming his way, but it was so worth it.

Abby had climbed up on the temporary stage they’d set up and was starting to introduce the contestants when she spotted Gibbs. She stopped talking and stared flabbergasted. Tony couldn’t help busting up laughing. He could see that even Gibbs’ lips were quirking a bit at the edge. Maybe Tony’s punishment wouldn’t be too bad, after all.

Finally, Abby recovered her voice and the contest went on. Gibbs didn’t win the ugliest sweater award, but he definitely won the most talked about sweater award. 

Even Tom had commented, “Are you trying to tell us something, Gibbs?”

Gibbs had just shaken his head. When Abby announced the winners, she gave Gibbs the Most Surprising Ugly Sweater award which got him a $10 Starbucks gift card. With the contest over, everyone trickled back to their desks, but Tony was pretty sure that no work got done for the rest of the day as almost every agent felt the need to drop by the bullpen to get a glimpse of Gibbs’ sweater.

By the time they were sent home for the day, Gibbs was seething. “I’m never wearing an ugly sweater again, DiNozzo,” he snarled.

“Aw, Gibbs, but don’t you think it was amusing how one sweater from you broke the entire office? Don’t you think they need to learn to better control their reactions?”

“True, being so shocked could get them killed in the field.”

“Maybe next year, you can lead the ugly sweater training course.”

“I think not, DiNozzo.”

“Not even if I double the bribe?” Tony asked innocently.

Gibbs’ eyes filled with heat. “I’ll think about it.”

“We have twelve months between now and next year, I’m sure I can find a way to sweeten the deal.”

Gibbs narrowed his eyes. “Get in the car, DiNozzo.”

“Right away, boss.”

Tony slid into the car and quickly buckled his seat belt as Gibbs’ foot slammed into the gas pedal and they rocketed down the lane towards Gibbs’ house. Tony knew that anyone who had seen that exchange would think that Gibbs was taking him home to reprimand him, but Tony knew better. He’d seen the lust in Gibbs’ eyes and knew that if he played his cards right the most he’d get was a pleasurable spanking. He couldn’t wait.

**Author's Note:**

> This is the sweater and hat combo that Gibbs wore: 
> 
> The dictionary.com series has no stories already written for it after this one, so I will be posting at least no more stories before I stop posting again. I'm hoping to get more stories written before then, so that I don't stop posting for a while. Wish me luck! 
> 
> 2019 is almost over now! If you haven't used up your 50 prompts you only have one more month to do so. Go [here](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/cutsycat_NCIS_Prompts_2019/profile) to add your prompts to my 2019 Prompt Collection. Just click the sign up link. ;) It will remain open until the beginning of 2020. I'm hoping to complete all the 2019 prompts by the end of 2020. 
> 
> If you are not an ao3 member, you can prompt me [here](http://cutsycat.livejournal.com/50701.html). Please follow the same rules as are listed in the above link. However, because this is a handmade prompt form(that thinks it's a poll), it is considerably more limited than what ao3 provides, so please use the ao3 form if you're an ao3 member. Please note the name option is for a name that I can say this is for so that you know it's for you. Since this is for non ao3 members it won't be true gifts, but you will be mentioned in the notes. Please note if you have already voted in the poll and would like to request more stories you can just add a comment to the poll. Please include the name along with the prompt, so that I can appropriately gift the prompt to you.
> 
> For any authors that want to chat and/or are looking for a place where they can toss plot ideas around and get input from people, you can come join my discord server that is specifically geared towards writing/encouraging people to write and authors. The invite link is [here](https://discord.gg/HFvwpCq). If you're not an author, but want to chat with me about writing/stories or anything else you are welcome to join. I reserve the right to boot you from my server if all you do is pester me about updates, however. *grin* Really anyone who wants to talk about writing and/or plot ideas for various stories is welcome to join. 
> 
> Also, Drakonyashka has translated a couple of my works into Russian. [Tutelage](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12378780) and [Imbue](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12378840). Go support them. 


End file.
